Kissing?
by lunev
Summary: Ciuman di backstage? Beranikah Jongin dan Kyungsoo melakukannya? Namun, bagaimana bila ada yang mengatakan jika itu benar? - Fanfiction, KaiSoo, Yaoi, Oneshot, DLDR!


**Kissing?**

 _Author : LunA_

 _Pairing : KaiSoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)_

 _Genre : romance gagal_

 _Warning : Boys Love, shounen-ai, humor garing kriuk kriuk, typo kebanyakan, alur gak jelas dan kependekan. Yang jelas Don't Like Don't Read!_

 _Inspired by : Rumor KaiSoo yang katanya ciuman di backstage dan bikin saya jadi pengen ngetik ff absurd ini :3_

* * *

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk ultah parkk01 , habede s(ayan)g oke emang telat tapi setidaknya yahh ini untuk hadiah ultah lu yaa:3 gue belom ada ide buat bikin ff KS versi slave-master pokoknya itu menyusul lah wkwk, u know prince lagi sibuk sekarang hw**_

 _ **Juga untuk para KaiSoo shipper, yehet!**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy-_

 _800+ words_

…

Latihan, latihan, latihan, _comeback stage, fansigning._ Rasanya, Jongin atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kai ingin sekali berteriak marah pada _manager_ dan kabur dari ini semua. Kai lelah. Semua ini seakan mencekiknya, membunuhnya secara perlahan. Namun, apa daya? Ini merupakan mimpi Kai juga, selain itu, ia takkan tega mengecewakan ataupun membuat khawatir para fansnya.

Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang melakukan pemanasan dan sedikit latihan bersama Lay, mau tidak mau tersenyum. Oke, jadi Kyungsoo itu merupakan kekasih Kai. Selama ini, hanya para member saja yang mengetahui hal itu.

"Kalian bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi giliran kalian tampil," salah satu staff acara Mcountdown memberi tahu kami.

Manager kami hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. "Tunjukan yang terbaik. Jangan mengecewakan fans yang sudah memberi banyak dukungan pada kalian."

Kami hanya mengangguk meski agak bosan juga dengan kalimat penyemangat itu. Setiap mereka akan tampil selalu saja manager mengatakan hal yang sama. Lagipula, memangnya perhatian mereka untuk fans selama ini masih kurang? Ck.

Member EXO segera bersiap tepat dibelakang panggung. Kai sengaja memilih berjalan paling belakang. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung," panggil Kai.

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu melempar tatapan bertanya pada Kai. "Kenapa?"

"Aku kangen," ucap Kai lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kai. Ia ikut berhenti melangkah lalu memeluk Kai, menepuk-nepuk punggung lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"JONGIN! KYUNGSOO! CEPAT KEMARI!" teriak manager hyung dan langsung membuat Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya pada Kai.

"Sudahlah. Nanti kita dimarahi manager hyung dan fans akan curiga," nasihat Kyungsoo.

Kai merengut. Oke, tampaknya ia mulai bosan dengan semua yang terus saja mementingkan fans. Dia juga kok merasakan seperti itu tapikan, dia juga benar-benar merindukan Kyungsoo. "Fans terus yang kau pikirkan hyung. Lalu aku kapan?".

Kyungsoo tertawa ringan lalu menggandeng tangan Kai, menyusul member lain dan manager mereka, "Kau selalu dipikiranku, oke. Sekarang mari ke panggung dan tunjukan cinta kita pada penggemar!" Kyungsoo berucap dengan riang.

Oke, Kai benar-benar gemas melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo dan tertawa. Lalu melangkah menuju panggung dibelakang Kyungsoo.

-KaiSoo-

Turun panggung, seluruh member EXO langsung menuju ruang make-up. Kai merasa tulang punggungnya akan remuk, mengingat dia semalam berlatih mati-matian hingga jam 3 dini hari.

"Ah, rasanya mau mati saja," Suho menjatuhkan pantatnya dikursi dan meluruskan kakinya. Mengambil botol mineral lalu menegaknya sampai habis.

Kai menatap Suho dalam diam. Kalau hyungnya itu saja kelelahan apalagi Kai? Yah, semua tahu dan paham jika Kai merupakan _main dancer_ yang jelas saja pasti benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Pandangan Kai beralih pada Kyungsoo yang masih meminum minumannya. Oh tunggu, Kai memperhatikan bibir Kyungsoo yang berbentuk hati itu. Ya Tuhan, manis sekali. Serius membuat Kai ingin memakan bibir itu sekarang juga. Oke, tolong ingatkan author untuk tidak merubah rated T ini menjadi rated M.

Tidak berapa lama, para member beserta manager keluar dari ruangan itu, dan Kai tidak tahu karena daritadi terlalu serius memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Perlahan ia pindah duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Karena jika tadi, kursinya diduduki oleh tiang bertelinga besar alias Chanyeol. Yang belakangan ini sering dikatakan jika momentnya makin banyak dengan Kyungsoo.

ChanSoo moment. Dan itu membuat Kai geram, sama seperti luna yang juga ikut geram (salah). "Eh, kau kenapa Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo yang merasakan hawa tidak enak yang menguar dari belakang tubuh kekasih hitam *coret* nya itu.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu,"

Kyungsoo melongo. Namun, sedetik kemudian tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu kok".

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo, membuat kekasih kecilnya itu gelagapan. Jarak mereka semakin dipersempit oleh Kai. Deru nafas keduanya bertabrakan dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan jika pipinya terbakar.

"K-kai,"

Chup

Satu ciuman mendarat indah dibibir manis milik Kyungsoo. Nafasnya tercekat, cukup kaget saat Kai melakukan ini. Kai sendiri hanya menempelkan bibir keduanya, bukan melakukan acara lumat-melumat segala. Bukannya apa, Kai hanya sedang ingin mencium Kyungsoo saja, tidak berniat macam-macam. Oh, kalau itu karena ancaman dari author sih haha.

Mereka saling menempelkan bibir cukup lama. Menurut Kai pribadi sih, mumpung sepi. Beberapa detik kemudian Kai melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Sedangkan Kai sendiri hanya mengalihkan pandangan dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Sama saja merasa malu juga seperti yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Eh, ayo kita pergi. Nanti yang lain bisa-bisa mencari kita," ucap Kyungsoo dengan setengah gugup lalu melangkah keluar mendahului Kai.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya sudah ada seseorang yang mengintip kegiatan _kissing_ mereka. Orang itu tidak sempat memfotonya, namun, setidaknya ia segera mengetikkan hal tersebut ke akun _social media_ nya.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

 _First, gue mau minta maaf karna gue tau fic Almost kemaren parah banget wkwkw, maksudnya gak hot gitu-_- ini efek kemaren banyak orang dan gue sibuk jadi petugas upacara 17-an. Duh maap curhat bentar._

 _Kedua, ngerjainnya kilat men, belum sempet baca ulang atau edit karena terlalu excited untuk ngucapin terima kasih atas review kalian di chap sebelumnya. Lagipula belakangan otak waras lebih mendominasi jadi males nulis enceh wakak, maapkan sekali lagi *bow_

 _Ketiga, sebagai permintaan maaf gue bakal post ff kristao lagi, gak janji bakal hot sih-_- tapi setidaknya gue bakal berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, asek_

 _..._

 _Terakhir, mind to review?_

 _LunA_


End file.
